


and then you put your arms around me

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, THIS GOT WAY ANGSTY, ahhhh, i guess, i just wanted Five dancing with Dolores, im sorry guys, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Five dances with Dolores.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	and then you put your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Five poured Reginald's best whiskey into two glass tumblers filled with ice. The ice crackled as it came into contact with the alcohol and Five bounced on the heels of his feet. He hadn’t been able to have whiskey on the rocks in the apocalypse, or any drink that required ice really. Margaritas were much better with ice and salt, thank you. He could attest to that.

He was never going to drink warm alcohol again, not if he had anything to say about it.

He handed one to Dolores with a smile, taking a sip of his and smacking his lips with satisfaction.

His peace was interrupted by the door bursting open and Klaus stumbling in, a feather boa wrapped around his neck. It made Five's neck itch in sympathy as his brother shambled over to slump against the counter next to Dolores.

Any goodwill Five might’ve held towards Klaus vanished when his brother picked up Dolores's glass with a nod to her and a, "Hope you don’t mind," before he swallowed it in one gulp. He hissed, wincing and then shook himself out, "Ah, liquid courage! That hits the spot, thanks Five."

Five glared.

Which, of course, was when the noise started up overhead. It took Five a moment to realize it was one of Luther's old records. He was almost forcefully reminded of the times that Luther had played his music too loud in the past (often), until he’d made the mistake of not checking if Reginald was home first. That had been the last time something like that had happened.

It touched a carefully hidden piece of nostalgia in his chest. Which was disconcerting to say the least.

Klaus started swaying slightly, picking up one of the ice cubes from Dolores's drink and chewing on it with a loud crunch.

Five kept up his glare, hoping Klaus would take the hint and leave.

He didn’t. In fact, he lifted up the glass and began slowly twirling to the muffled music. A few more inelegant sways and he stumbled back against the counter, eyeing him. He laughed, "C'mon, Five, dance!"

Five glowered, "What? No."

Klaus rolled his eyes, leaning forward on the counter separating them and gesturing at the mannequin next to his brother, "Geez, old man. You really know how to show a girl a good time, huh?"

Five grunted thoughtfully, eyeing Dolores.

Klaus sighed, waving a hand airily, turning to leave, "Fine, I’ll leave you alone." He turned around, walking backwards, "And by leave, I mean I’m going to go dance in the foyer. And leave you to your- your  _sulking_ like a-  whoa! " Klaus startled as he bumped into the doorframe, falling backwards.

Five shifted, almost preparing to jump, but stopping as he saw Klaus right himself. Five snorted and shook his head as his brother muttered bitterly when he saw his amusement, "I saw that wall. Totally did that on purpose." Klaus shut the door, still speaking, "Definitely saw that coming, cranky old geezer...."

Five turned to Dolores, raising an eyebrow as Klaus closed the door, "Huh. You really think so?"

He listened, the thumping of Luther's old records audible through the house.

Five's mouth quirked up, "Well, I mean, you  are right as always, Dolores. We do have cause to celebrate. The apocalypse is over."

He smiled, taking her hand, "Really? Alright then."

He picked her up, taking a step backwards, "I'll be careful. Don’t want to step on your feet." Five laughed softly as he moved in time to the rhythm, "Yeah, tasteless joke huh? I seem to remember you saying something once about puberty."

Another pause and Five nodded, that terribly fond smile still pulling at his lips, "Well, either we agree to stop making digs at each other, or we keep on with the insults for another fifty years and know that none of us means them."

Five raised an eyebrow, moving along the floor, "Ouch." He snorted, turning, feet moving in time to a ballroom waltz, "Yeah, love you too." Another pause and then, softer, "Yeah, I do. Love you too."

He dipped her, pulling back up slowly as the song faded out, clearly ended.

Five surreptitiously looked around before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Really, Dolores. Thanks for everything." He placed her on the stool, holding her hand, “Yeah. Me too."

The door burst open and Five jumped, reaching for the closest object he could use as a weapon, Klaus falling in, a hand over his eyes as he flailed towards the couch, "I’m not looking just in case you two are making out- I'm just- looking for my purse-“

Five snarled, putting down the knife he pulled from the counter, heart racing, "You’re disgusting, Klaus."

Klaus peeked through his fingers, almost disappointed, "Aw, you don’t even look flustered. Dolores not enough to get you excited anymore?"

Five threw down the knife, "Klaus, is sex _all_ you look for in a relationship? Because there  _is_ more than that. Some relationships don’t even  need it." Five scowled and righted Dolores, relaxing he’d knocked her askew, murmuring a quiet, "Sorry, Dolores."

Klaus leaned on the back of the couch, head in his hand, "You, like, really care for her and shit, uh old man?"

Five turned around, glaring, "She's my _wife_ , Klaus. If I didn’t care, I’d be worried."

Klaus nodded sagely, "Good advice, little man. Good advice."

Five shoved his hands in his pockets, mouth thinning as he watched Klaus stare at them. Klaus was working up to something, he could just tell. Probably a horrible something knowing Klaus, but maybe, just maybe this time would be different. Maybe he was going to say something sensible-

"Hey, are you two like planning on ever having kids? Little plastic babies? Adopt a baby doll?"

Five snapped, grabbing a cushion and throwing it at him, "Alright that’s it, _get out_."

Klaus raised his hands, giving a little shriek as the pillow hit his face, "Okay, okay I’m going! I’m going." He dodged another pillow, "Geez, Five. Your aim is almost as good as Diego."

Five glowered at him, "Oh yeah? How about I try throwing this butterknife, see how good I am with the real thing."

Klaus yelped, fleeing the room, "I’m going! I said I was going! Geez, Ben can you believe this guy-?”

Five shook his head, turning back to Dolores with a sigh. His brows furrowed, "What? That was completely justified!"

Dolores merely stared back at him and Five sighed in defeat, "Yeah alright. But later. Not right now." He sat down next to her, clearly tired, leaning over until his head rested on hers, his arm around her waist. Five whispered, quietly, "I know you aren’t... I know you aren’t like us. I’m not stupid."   
  
Another sigh, Dolores, cold and plastic underneath his cheek, "But is it really so bad to pretend sometimes?" 

_"No. Of course not. But you don’t need me anymore, love. You have your family now. We had so many good years together and I’ll never forget them. But, Five, you shouldn’t put me over your family."_

Five nodded, eyes wet despite his best efforts, "Yeah, you make a good point as always, Dolores." 

He could hear the smile in her voice, _"I know."_

The two of them stayed like that for a while, neither of them ready yet to say goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
